


Un attimo, un respiro

by Nina36



Category: Il tredicesimo apostolo
Genre: F/M, otp, simil pwp, stagione 1
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un attimo, un istante…una mano a cingerle i fianchi per attirarla a se, mentre le spalle di lei toccavano il portone ed era come se fosse sempre accaduto, come se i loro corpi fossero fatti per essere così vicini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un attimo, un respiro

In a heartbeat (t.p.)  
Un attimo, un istante. Un secondo prima lei era lì, il portone aperto, il casco che le aveva regalato ancora tra le mani ed un istante dopo lui si trovava accanto a lei, tanto vicino da poter sentire il respiro di lei contro il suo e l’esclamazione di sorpresa di lei, persa tra la sue labbra quando la baciò.  
Un attimo, un istante…una mano a cingerle i fianchi per attirarla a se, mentre le spalle di lei toccavano il portone ed era come se fosse sempre accaduto, come se i loro corpi fossero fatti per essere così vicini.  
Un attimo…e le dita di Claudia che gli scorrevano tra i capelli, le labbra di lei che si schiudevano per accoglierlo, un sorriso che anche allora non riusciva a celare.  
Un attimo, un respiro e poi…l’androne buio, percorso insieme, ancora avvinghiati, come in una danza, antica, familiare e nuova allo stesso tempo; ed il sapore di Claudia, delle sue labbra, ovunque…attorno a lui, dentro di lui, a fargli battere il cuore, a far scorrere il sangue nelle vene sempre più veloce.  
Un battito di cuore, un respiro, e le dita di Claudia tremanti, mentre cercava di infilare la chiave nella toppa, e Gabriel non riusciva a non stringerla a se, baciandole il collo ed il suo profumo, come di sole e cioccolato, rischiava di farlo impazzire.  
E non ricordava quando e se avesse mai desiderato tanto qualcosa in tutta la sua vita…e a dirla tutta non gli importava conoscere la risposta, perché Claudia…era lì, con la sua pelle, i piccoli ansiti di piacere che non riusciva a soffocare e Gabriel…Gabriel si sentiva a casa

***  
Gli occhi di Gabriel erano azzurri. Sorrideva, seduto di fronte a lei sul divano. Si era addormentata…pensando a lui, e come per magia…ora era lì, vestito di nero, come quando si erano conosciuti, solo poche settimane prima.  
“Gabriel…” sussurrò. Aveva tante domande sulla punta delle labbra: com’era entrato, da quanto era lì, perché era lì.  
Parlare, però, non era importante, non quando Gabriel le prese il viso tra le mani, un sussurro ed una promessa sulle sue labbra, quando si posarono sulle sue.  
Gabriel era come fuoco, come lava nelle sue vene. Gabriel la baciava come se fosse assetato, di lei…e per lei. Le labbra di Gabriel erano calde e la sua barba le solleticava il viso, seminando brividi lungo le braccia e la schiena.  
“Claudia…” Un sussurro, contro un suo zigomo, mentre già le mani di lei cercavano, ciecamente, il corpo di lui, per attirarlo a se. “Claudia…” sussurrato, ripetuto, come una preghiera, contro la sua pelle, mentre lei…lei voleva di più, le sue dita cercavano i bottoni della camicia di Gabriel, perché voleva, doveva sentire la pelle di lui contro la sua, soprattutto quando con un fruscio, quasi come per magia, la maglia che indossava finì a terra e Gabriel, che sapeva di sere d’estate e menta, cominciò a seminarle baci sul collo, scie rosse di fuoco sulla sua pelle che la spinsero ad inclinare la testa, mentre le sue dita cercavano la pelle di lui.  
Gabriel le sfiorava la pelle con la punta delle dita e la sua era quasi una tortura; movimenti lenti, deliberatamente tali, in contrasto con l’urgenza delle sue labbra e con l’eccitazione di lui, che Claudia avvertiva chiaramente attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni di lui.  
Sembrava che il cuore volesse scoppiarle in petto, avrebbe voluto interrompere quel bacio, sempre più profondo, perché stava diventando troppo…troppo intenso, le sensazioni troppo profonde, e la pelle di Gabriel, nuda, calda contro la sua era qualcosa alla quale pensava non sarebbe stata in grado di rinunciare, poi.  
Gabriel, però, continuava a sfiorarle la pelle, ad assaporarla con la punta delle dita, anche quando si ritrovò di nuovo stesa sul divano, il suo corpo che sembrava muoversi ed agire di volontà propria.  
“Gabriel…” Soffiò contro le sue labbra, interrompendo il bacio, la voce roca, deglutendo quando gli occhi azzurri di Gabriel la scrutarono, una mano di lui tra i capelli, l’altra a sfiorarle il ventre.  
E Claudia…Claudia desiderava, desiderava quell’uomo più di quanto avesse mai desiderato qualsiasi cosa nella sua vita.  
***  
Un istante, il tempo di un respiro, e gli abiti di Claudia che scivolavano sul pavimento con un fruscio, e le dita di lei che lo aiutavano a liberarsi del cappotto, la camicia e poi…  
…respiri che divenivano sempre più concitati; il sapore di Claudia, della sua bocca e della sua pelle tra le sue labbra, e Gabriel era come ubriaco…mentre continuava a baciarla, ed i colori erano intensi, e non c’erano parole, solo mani che si cercavano, solo il desiderio forte, intenso, di stare insieme.  
Un attimo, e le gambe di Claudia a cingergli i fianchi, le spalle di lei contro una parete…i seni premuti contro il suo torace e Gabriel onestamente non sapeva più distinguere il suo odore da quello di Claudia, la sua pelle da quella di lei.  
Ed era passione; erano le labbra di Claudia che lo reclamavano, mordendogli una spalla quando una sua mano scivolò tra i loro corpi e Claudia era fuoco liquido, pronto ad avvilupparlo.  
Era il respiro spezzato che soffiò contro il suo collo, e la sorpresa di lei, quando cominciò piano, col cuore che gli batteva forte, mozzandogli il respiro, l’eccitazione che pulsava forte in lui, a stuzzicarla e lei si mosse con lui, inseguendo un ritmo urgente che scorreva nelle loro vene.  
Un attimo, un respiro, i brividi di Claudia che inarcò la schiena, stringendosi a lui, labbra che si cercarono, in modo sempre più urgente, le dita di Claudia tra i suoi capelli, l’odore del piacere di lei, dei loro corpi, pronti ad unirsi. Un bacio, le mani di Claudia sui suoi fianchi, gli occhi di lei, il suo viso, così chiaramente visibile anche in quella stanza avvolta nella penombra.  
“Gabriel…” La voce di Claudia era un sussurro roco, a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra, era un invito, un assenso, una promessa. E le parole pulsavano quanto l’eccitazione ormai impossibile da ignorare: quelle che avrebbe voluto dirle in quel momento, quelle che non poteva dire, quelle che Claudia conosceva già; le leggeva nei suoi occhi, nella piega delle sue labbra.  
Un respiro, le dita di lui che scostarono una ciocca dalla fronte di Claudia, stille di sudore che scivolavano lungo le tempie, le gambe di Claudia strette attorno ai suoi fianchi e poi finalmente, finalmente era in lei. Dentro di lei.  
Un respiro, quello di Claudia, ansante contro le sue labbra, il suo che gli bruciava in petto, mentre il calore di lei, fuoco…come lei, lo avviluppava, ed i suoi muscoli tremavano, mentre cercava di prolungare il momento, di non muoversi ancora, di non lasciarsi consumare completamente…e poi fu Claudia a farlo, lei a cingergi le spalle con le braccia, ad ondulare i fianchi, muovendosi, incitandolo silenziosamente a fare lo stesso: il suo nome tra le labbra di lei, come una preghiera, le dita che affondavano nei suoi capelli e Gabriel…Gabriel era perso. In lei. Per lei.

***

Le mani di Gabriel le coprivano i seni mentre la baciava, ogni carezza della lingua alle sue labbra, al suo palato, a tempo con i polpastrelli di lui che stuzzicavano febbrilmente i suoi capezzoli, lanciavano saette di eccitazione lungo il suo corpo.  
Claudia desiderava…come mai nella sua vita, il suo corpo teso verso quello di Gabriel, la pelle dell’uomo bruciava contro la sua, ed il tempo, i suoni, i colori sembravano essersi fusi insieme, cristallizzati nei loro corpi avvinghiati sul divano, nei movimenti esasperatamente lenti dell’uomo sopra di lei, che sembrava volerla fare impazzire di piacere, un uomo che conosceva appena ma che pure, in quel momento, mentre una sua mano affondava nei suoi capelli, e lei inarcava la testa era tutto per lei.  
Le labbra di Gabriel contro il suo collo, il sorriso che avvertiva contro la pelle, e le dita di lui che scorrevano lungo i fianchi, tracciando scie, cerchi sulla sua pelle, ed il cuore di Claudia batteva forte, a tempo col pulsare nel suo ventre, e voleva…aveva bisogno di Gabriel.  
Un respiro…e Gabriel, improvvisamente immobile, sopra di lei, una richiesta implicita negli occhi…quasi neri per il piacere, e lei si ritrovò ad annuire.  
Sì. Pelle contro pelle, i loro corpi uniti, i loro odori che divenivano una sola cosa, le dita intrecciate, un bacio sulla fronte, quasi casto, mentre si sollevava sui gomiti e l’attesa, il desiderio la rendevano ansante.  
“Claudia…” La voce di Gabriel roca, il suo nome sulle sue labbra come un segreto, e Claudia si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro per un istante, quando avvertì Gabriel fermarsi un istante prima di entrare in lei, un sorriso sulle labbra mentre anche in quel momento, quando la passione quasi le impediva di respirare, lui …non riusciva a non essere l’uomo…  
L’uomo che voleva  
Di cui si stava innamorando  
L’uomo che desiderava.  
Claudia annuì, cercando le labbra di Gabriel, il sapore di lui forte per i suoi sensi così tesi, giusto…perfetto.  
Un respiro, un ansito, e Gabriel era in lei…riempiendola, ed improvvisamente lui era tutto: attorno a lei, dentro di lei, eclissando tutti i suoi sensi, riducendoli a movimenti ed ansiti che non riusciva a trattenere, alle dita di Gabriel che scorrevano sul suo corpo, agli occhi di lui che non lasciavano i suoi, neanche per un istante, ed il piacere era troppo…più veloce dei movimenti di entrambi, bianco ed intenso, eppure Claudia non si fermava.  
Si mossero insieme, i loro corpi uniti ed era naturale…erano loro, insieme, anche quando Claudia si trovò sopra di lui, le mani sul suo torace, mentre quelle di Gabriel le circondavano i fianchi, giocavano con la sua pelle, uno sguardo di meraviglia negli occhi.  
Voleva. Desiderava.  
Ed il piacere, l’orgasmo che sentiva crescere in lei, era caldo, le mozzava il respiro, così come a Gabriel, che cercava le sue labbra prima, per poi tracciare con labbra e lingua la colonna della gola e l’incavo tra i seni.  
E tremava, Claudia, mentre il piacere diveniva troppo intenso, e le dita di Gabriel scivolavano tra i loro corpi uniti, per aggiungere piacere a piacere, fremiti ai brividi che già la scuotevano.  
E Claudia…sentiva, le pareti del suo corpo pulsare…e quelle del sogno cominciare ad assottigliarsi, ma non le importava. Non in quel momento.  
Claudia voleva, desiderava…  
Amava.  
***  
Era un sogno. Gabriel stava cominciando a capirlo, mentre il calore di Claudia, il suo corpo si muoveva contro il suo, contro quella parete, avvolti da quell’oscurità calda, profumata di notte ed autunno.  
Era un sogno, ma Gabriel continuava a baciare Claudia, continuava ad inarcare la testa, offrendole il suo collo, quando lei ansimando piano contro il suo viso, cercava di più, voleva assaporare la sua pelle.  
La consapevolezza avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo, eppure le sensazioni, il piacere, la pace  
Il desiderio, l’amore  
Erano ancora lì, forti, reali quasi quanto la sua vita da sveglio.  
La pelle di Claudia, calda, serica era reale, il calore che lo avviluppava e che lo spingeva a muoversi, a cercare il suo piacere, mentre quello di Claudia era tutt’attorno a lui, sembrava vero…era vero.  
I seni di Claudia, premuti contro il suo torace, le gambe di lei, che accarezzava, i gemiti di piacere che Gabriel non riusciva più…non voleva trattenere, erano reali.  
Lì fuori, nel mondo che lo attendeva una volta sfumato quel momento c’erano voti, ruoli, un bacio sulle labbra ed un desiderio che poteva far finta di ignorare.  
Ma quello…i loro baci, il piacere, il sorriso di Claudia, il sapore di lei, era lì, in quel momento, ed reale…intenso, come l’orgasmo che sentiva arrivare, sottopelle, intenso ed accecante.  
Un attimo, baci, lingue che danzarono insieme, mentre Claudia trovava il suo piacere, e Gabriel sentiva, sapeva che presto…avrebbe aperto gli occhi. E per un attimo, mentre nel sogno stringeva Claudia a se, quando il suo di piacere divenne troppo intenso, quasi non gli importò.  
Per un istante, la donna tra le sue braccia fu reale…fu tutto per lui.  
Sentiva le pareti del sogno mutare, perdere di consistenza, i contorni di esso divenire sbiaditi…e si ritrovò a baciare Claudia, ancora e ancora, mentre non riusciva più a sentire il sapore di lei, e cercava di aggrapparsi a quelle sensazioni.  
Un sussurro, a fior di labbra, ad accompagnare il suo risveglio, il nome di lei ancora sulle labbra.  
“Claudia!” 

-Fine


End file.
